Don't Cry Anymore
by bonkaki
Summary: Aghh.. Contestshipping.. tradgedy : oneshot songfic.. REVIEW PLS. sorry that it seems rushed.. . cuz it is


**_Don't Cry Anymore_**

**_BoNkaKi_**

**Another oneshot/ songfic... -.- still the same band, of course**

**Wag Ka Ng Umiyak/ Don't Cry Anymore - Sugarfree**

**Rated T for language hehehe..**

**Sorry for May's cranky attitude here... again, sorry for the crappy translation...**

* * *

May was tired of watching the 'crappy Poke Circus performers' and got out of the tent. _'I can't believe I just wasted 2 hours of my life watching some show offs in a smelly old tent!'_ she crossed her arms and waited for her boyfriend, Drew. "Omigod, Drew! I can't believe you wasted like, 10,000 P for that pathetic excuse of a circus!" she snapped. Drew looked shocked "Huh? I thought you liked it..". May's frown grew wider "How could I _like _something like that?!" she stomped out of the park the tent was in. "May.. May... Wait!" Drew caught her. 

**_Don't cry anymore, in this changing world_**

**_my love is real_**

May faced him "Let's just.. eat, okay?" she tried to smile. "Okay.." Drew smiled. May smiled, too as he grabbed her hand and went to the world famous 'Pidgey Cafe'. Drew immediately got a window seat as May sat down, admiring the interior of the Coffee Shop. "Wow, Drew.. can you really afford the stuff here?" she blushed. "Of course, anything for you, May" he leaned in for a kiss. May close her eyes, leave it to Drew to make anything perfect..

**_I'll be your boat, if you're mad_**

**_the wave, the seasons let's rise at the same time_**

"Umm.. excuse me.." a flushing waitress interupted the private couple. "Oh.." May covered her lips as Drew ordered their meal. _'He's so perfect'_ she sighed. When the waitress left, Drew turned his attention back to her. "So.. where were we?". May giggled "Oh, I don't want to spoil everything but.. what time is it? I have a contest at 5". He looked at his watch "Hmm.. 3:45.. it's not too late, right?". He gave her his puppy-eyed looked. She laughed at him "Okay.. I'll stay until 4:30, okay?" she touched his smooth face. Drew nodded.

**_If you don't understand anything anymore.._**

**_If you don't have anything to hold on to_**

After 10 minutes of chattering, the waitress came back with their food. "Oh, how nice.. what is this?" May sniffed the food. "That's spaghetti, May" Drew said, eating his share. "Oh.." May giggled. May looked at Drew, there wasn't any stain on his face or any dirt. It was clean.. he ate quietly and finished everything on his plate.. May, on the other hand.. "Drew, can you pash the napkinsh pleash?" Drew passed her a napkin, barely having to laugh.

**_You can hold on me (you can hold on me)_**

**_I won't ever let go_**

May and Drew went out of the restaurant exchanging laughs. Drew suddenly went infront of her while crossing Redwood street. "Y'know May.." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. May slightly gigled, "What?". Drew grinned "I'll never let go, no matter what" he tightened his grip. May smiled sweetly. "Me, too". Drew went ahead of May, leading her on. Everything was good and perfect.. until the tradgedy...

**_Don't cry even if the day's long_**

**_You'll go home to my hug_**

A car honked it's horn and screeched it's brakes to May. "Oh.." May closed her eyes. She felt nothing_. 'Am I dead?_' she slowly opened her eyes. "Omigod.. Drew!" she went down and saw Drew bleeding from his head. "DREW!" she tearfully yelled. "Omigod, Drew! Are you okay?!" she felt his face. "May.. I swore.. I'll never let go, right?" he smiled as a crowd of people gathered around them. "Drew.. don't leave me" she felt her tears drop on his face. "May.. don't cry anymore..okay? I'll be allright, I promise.. just don't let go". May tighened her hand aroung his "Of course, I won't let go, I never will" her tears had completely drenched his face.

**_Don't take it too much_**

**_If I'm not by your side_**

The paramedics cleared and got Drew. "Drew! I have to let go of you!" May choked out. "No.. please, no.." he secured his hand on hers. "But, Drew... I have to.. to let you live.." she pried his hand open. "May... don't do this" he closed it. "But, Drew!! I have to!!" May tried to let go, but Drew wouldn't. A paramedic approached her and said something. May quickly nodded and opened her palm and watched as the nurse removed his hand. "No.. May!!!"

**_I'll leave my heart to you_**

**_And if you feel.._**

She sobbed to herself as she watched Drew go. _'I'm so sorry.. Drew.. but it's for your own good' _she held her own hand. "Please.. let him live.." she watched as the ambulance went away. May followed to the Hospital minutes later and arrived at the ER. She spotted the reception and asked where he was. The nurse directed her outside an operating room. "Please.. please.. let Drew..live" she clasped her hands together as she waited for the light near the door to turn green.

**_You have no one to count on_**

**_Just think of me, cause.._**

After some hour.. the light finally turned green. May stood up and went immediately to the door. A doctor in a white coat approached her. "Are you the patient's sister?". May shook her head. "No, I'm his girlfriend, Doctor, please tell me.. is he okay?". The doctor removed his mask and frowned "I'm so sorry, but.. he didn't make it"

**_My heart and soul is just beside you_**

May's face turned sad as she continously sobbed. "Omigod.. no.. why? Why?! Why'd he have to die?" she slumped to the ground. "It is a rare case, actually, his head, where his injury was.. healed quickly but.. he had a heart attack by the time the ambulance reached here". May suddenly realized _something '"May.. don't dry anymore..okay? I'll be alright, I promise.. just don't let go"_' May covered her shocked mouth. "I can't believe it" she sighed. "It means.. I let him.. die?"

**_If you don't understand anything anymore.._**

**_If you don't have anything to hold on to_**

May went home and cried in her bed all night. Just before she woke up.. she had a strange dream.. she was in a cloudy place and it was really dark.. then she heard someone say "May..". She immediately recognized the voice and spun around. "Drew!". It **was** him, Drew.. her boyfriend.. her dead boyfriend. May suddenly got a reality check and her smiling face faded. "What are you doing here?". Drew smirked "I'm here to tell you, before I go.. May.."

**_You can hold on me (you can hold on me)_**

**_I won't ever let go_**

May blushed. "May.. I want to thank you" Drew said firmly. "Huh?" she asked. "I want to thank you, for sticking with me to the end.. and.. don't feel sorry that you let go.. it's my fault, I was too selfish and I got the consequence" he laughed a bit. May frowned "Drew, don't say that". He looked at her in the eye. "But it's true.. if I didn't hold your hand..". May smiled. "Drew, you weren't selfish.. you were just_.. afraid_" May said. "A-Afraid?". She nodded. "You were afraid to die.. so you held my hand.. but I had to let go.. and you wer afraid.. to die.. right? You weren't selfish, Drew.. you were just.. afraid.." she gave up and tears fell from her eyes.

_**I won't leave you on your own (I won't leave you on your own)**_

Drew came to her and comforted her. "Shh.. don't cry May.. I'll be okay.. don't worry too much". "But, Drew.. it's all my fault!" May sobbed. "Don't worry May.. I'm going to Paradise.. that's what you want, right? For me to be happy?". May hugged him "Yes..". Drew tilted her face. "Don't cry anymore, okay?". May smiled "Okay.." Then they kissed. May knew it was all a dream.. but she hoped.. that this one would last forever.

**_Hold on.. hold on tight.._**

* * *

**Yes!!!!!!**

**I finished a second fic in a day!!**

**Just in time for New Year!!**

**:D **

**(different timezone, people)**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
